The Last Dancing Gags
by AiLovesWriting
Summary: Nagihiko has to choose between love and dreams! who do you think he's going to take? Rima? or Dancing? will he'll tell Rima? What if Tadase open his mouth? will Rima will hate Nagihiko? will they be still a couple? read in here to find out! one-shot


**Ikutoluver291: Konnichiwa Minna!!!!! Wellz here is my first one-shot (or second well 'running away and be found is now a story') and it's...RIMAHIKO!!!!**

**Ikuto: what!?**

**Amu: really!?!? Rima likes nagi!!!**

**Rima: A-Amu!! *blushes***

**Ikuto: i want amuto... *makes a cute sad face***

**Amu: awww ikuto! *hugs him***

**Ikuto: *sniff* **_always works__**...**_**Atleast Amu-**_**koi**_** understands me...**

**Amu: k-koi? *ultra-mega blush!***

**Ikutoluver291: wow Amu you make another type of red! And Ikuto...Fine you win...amuto one-shot next in one month! =D**

**Ikuto: one month!?!? Why so long!?!?**

**Ikutoluver291: because one i have to update chapter one of 'give it up now' and chapter three/last chapter of 'running away and be found'...but...**

**Ikuto: but what?**

**Ikutoluver291:i will try to make one for next two weeks, is that ok?**

**Ikuto: two weeks!? **

**Ikutoluver291: i have school remember!? And trust me seventh grade is a lil' harder! They give me homework every day!! **

**Ikuto: fine *pouts***

**Amu: uhmm ikuto...**

**Ikuto: what amu-**_**koi?**_

**Amu: w-well uhmm I-I... can you let me go now?**

**Ikuto: no! *cuddles her more***

**Ikutoluver291: kawaii~~!!!!! *takes pic* going to internet!!! Did you guys watch shugo chara doki epi 99!? It was cute!!! And finally ikuto did the storm night attack!!! And epi 100 will be iku's past, amulet diamond, the new charanaris and the HUGG!!!!kya~!!!! *cough* *cough* Nagi! Disclaimer thing!**

**Nagi: Ikutoluver291 doesn't own Shugo Chara!**

**Rima: Enjoy!**

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

_**Rima's POV**_

"_Omg! I didn't know that!"_

"_When that happened, Rima!"_

"_Tell us Rima-tan!!"_

"_Okay, Okay, gee guys..."_

I explained to Amu, Utau and Yaya about my realationship with Nadehiko. We have been dating secretely for one year now. Tonight was the best night I will always remember. My birthday party! It was so awesome! They give me a lot of things but one thing was more special...

_Flashback~~_

"_Nadehiko what's wrong?" I asked him. He just dragged me outside the party all of sudden. "R-Rma I-I" did he slutter? What is he getting up two...? He grabbed my left hand softly and kneeled down to the grass. My eyes widened and he start to talk._

"_Rima I know that you love me and i love you back. Even if we hated each other in the start and by the time we like eachother and now love eachother, I Fujisaki Nadehiko want you Mashiro Rima to ask you something..." he take out a little yelloish box and open it. It showed a ring..._

"_Rima, will you marry me?" he asked. My heart stopped. He asked me to marry him...? i could feel the blush spreading on my cheeks. I look again at him and he was anxious for my answer. I love Nadehiko so much that i want to be with him forever..._

"_Yes I do" he have me a warm smile of his and put the ring on my left ring finger. The tears of happiness were rolling down my cheeks. He stand up and wiped them away. He cupped my cheeks and leaned to kiss ._

"_I love you Rima..." he said._

"_I love you too Nadehiko..."_

_End of Flachback~~_

"And that's what happened..." they stood silence and then began to squeal. "Oh Rima! I'm happy for you!" Amu hug me. "Congrats Rima!!" Yaya and Utau said in unision. I gave them a smile. My life was complete now...nothing worse could happen...

_**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**_

_**Nadehiko's POV**_

"That was so awesome Nagi!"

"Yeah! You finally ask Rima to marry you!"

"Congrats Fujisaki-kun!"

"Yeah..." I sighed. I can't believe I ask Rima to marry me. I was happy but- "Nagi what's wrong with you?" Ikuto asked. He was looking at me worriedly also Tadase and Kukai look at Ikuto. "Uhmm n-nothing!" great i slutter! now he will ask why! "Your'e gonna take her with you?" He asked. My eyes widened. "What are you talking about Ikuto..."

"Don't play wrong Nadehiko I know that you are leaving Tokyo to go to Europe" he simply said.

"Is that true Nagi?" Kukai asked. I sighed. I have to tell them the truth...

I nodded. Their eyes widened except for Ikuto. "A-And your'e gonna take Mashiro-san with you?" – Tadase

"No.." I replied.

"What!?" – Tadase.

"Why not man!?" – Kukai

"I've been asking the same..." – Ikuto

"Look...the last week i recieved a call of Kagatami Shun"

"And he is...?"

"He's a guy in a great company in Europe and he want me to go with him in a world tour. He would like to be my manager. I don't know how he know that i'm the top Japans dancer , but yesterday he called me again and said that it would be my last chance to accept it. I love danciing and I love Rima, i don't know what to do..."

"But man why can't you take Rima?" Kukai asked. "I can't, i asked Shun if Rima can go and he say no..."

"then why you want to marry Rima?" Tadase furiously asked. I have never seen him like that well maybe when Amu choose Ikuto over him . about his question I just stayed quiet.

"FUJISAKI NADEHIKO!" Tadase yelled and grabbed me by the collar. I know that Tadase have a little crush in Rima, he always protected her but I have never seen Tadase so angry. "Tell m-" Then Ikuto punch Tadase and then Kukai grabbed him and through him away from my house. I sighed.

"He's already pass enough" Ikuto smirked. "Now Nadehiko..." He turned and look at me. "Do you love Rima?" I nodded."Do you love dancing?" I nodded again.

"Have you sleep with Nikaido?"

"Yeah!" i yelled Wait..."Kukai!"

"Hah! You admit it!" He laughed. Then he come serious. "So what are you gonna choose, _Dancing or Rima?_"

_**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**_

_**Rima's POV**_

It has pass three days and i haven't seen Nadehiko. I have called him but he doesn't answer. I'm a little worried. What happened if he sick? Is he in the hospital? Why i'm talking to myself. I mentally slap myself.

"Rima?" Huh? I turned to look at Amu and Utau looking at me worriedly. "Is something wrong?" Utau asked. I sighed. "Have you two seen or heard about Nadehiko?"

"Well...Ikuto told me that Nadehiko is sick"

"And Kukai told me that he drank a lot of beer and have a headache"

"Sick? Beer!?!?" when did Nadehiko start to drink!?" Kukai...he always exagerate things. One day but one day they will see him strangle. I went back to normally. I don't but I think that Nadehiko is trying to avoid me...Did I did something wrong? I gulped.

"Uhmm guys I think i'm going now, I don't feel very well" I lied.

"Do you want use to go with you?" Amu asked.

"N-no! It's ok! See you later guys!" and i went off.

_**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxxoxooxxoxoxoxooxo**_

**_Amu's POV_**

Something is wrong with Rima and with Nagi. I don't see them together often now. I think that Ikuto know. I told to Utau that I have to go somewhere too. She said it was ok and I left.

Something is wrong...and I will find out!

.

_**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxxoxooxxoxoxoxooxo**_

**_Ikuto's POV_**

Ahh! Why the sun is shining. Shit i hate this. I took a glance and it was already 2 pm!?!? Nah I just stay here on my bed sleeping all day. Last night was so long. I did have to listen to Nagi's decission and dude it took to 5 am in the morning! I have to carry Kukai to his house and dude he's heavy so i just threw him at the entrance of his house. I could here Utau scream and chuckle quietly.

_Flashback~~_

"_So tell me Ikuto..." i look back at Nadehiko. "how did you know that?"_

_I smirked. "Well let's see...I already know Kagatami Shun for so long time ago. Do you remember Rima dating a a guy name Shun?" He nodded. "He's the same one..." I said with a seriously tone. Nagi's eyes widened as posible Jealously these days.... I continued. "Well he told me the offer he was making with you. I'm not sure what he's planning but he's really good at being a manager" I sighed. "Well Nadehiko, I'll be leaving now." I grabbed Kukai and excited Nagi's house._

_End of Flashback_

I don't know what is Shun planning with Nadehiko but...who cares i'm too sleepy to think right now. I yawned.

I was going again into a big slumber when...someone enter to my room. I groaned. Who the hell could it be!? If it Kukai or Nagi I-

"Ikuto! Wake up!" Mhmm that voice...

"Oi! Lazy pervert cat wake up!" lazy, cat, perverted...must be Amu. I quickly sit up of my soft bed and saw a blushing Amu staring at something. So i follow her gaze and she was looking at

"So Amu-koi what exactly are you looking at?" I smirked. And she called me a pervert.

"J-just shut up! –she looked away- I just want to talk to you about Nagi and Rima! Tell me Ikuto!"

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**_Amu's POV_**

"J-just shut up! –I looked away- I just want to talk to you about Nagi and Rima! Tell me Ikuto!" i tell him. I know that Ikuto know something about it. He then frowned and pout. "You know you sometimes are so mean..." He pout again. I looked confused. "W-what are you talking about?" I asked. "Were is my morning kiss and hug!" he whinned. Ahh sometimes Ikuto act childish. I went to hime and gave him a peck on his right cheek and sit next to him. "Happy?" "No" no!?!? What else he want!? A stripping morning too!? Some arms snaked on my waist and Ikuto bite my ear and that make me moan! Damn you cat boy!

I could feel my face turned all red of embarrasment but I wasn't angry this time. Even though Ikuto still annoys me he's really a great guy. That's why i choose him not Tadase. I already knew Tadase has a crush in Rima but she was with Nagi. I still like Tadase as a friend but sometimes he act really weird. Ok back to the subject.

"So Ikuto..."

"Mhmmm..?"

"Will you tell me?"

"What?"

"About Nagi!"

"No"

"Eh...why not!?"

"Well i'm gonna tell you if..."

"If..?" he smirked. Oh shit....

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

_**Utau's POV**_

Okay I'm really worried about Rima situation. She hadn't seen Nadehiko now. Is like he's trying to avoid her or something. I went to Ikuto's house who was just two streets from mine. I open the door and went in. I told Ikuto that leaving the front door open someone will enter and kill him but he never understand.

Sigh...

Sometimes I think that i'm the responsible big sister and he's the clumsy little brother. (A/N: Utau still the younger one!) i went upstairs but i stopped when i heard someone moaned. I stood infront of Ikuto's bedroom door and listen carefully.

"I-Ikuto!"

"Just don't move Amu..." Don't tell me that they are...

I opened the door quickly and saw Amu and Ikuto making full out season. I placed both of my hands on my hips and glared at them.

"U-Utau!?" wow someone finally notice me. "Uhmm can you explain this Amu?" I asked. Shit Ikuto! He was still ignoring me! He is just kissing Amu's friggin neck. I went up to him and push him and he fell to the floor.

_Great Job Utau...._

"What the hell did you do that Utau?!?!" he yelled. I cover my ears with my hands. "Cheese your'e too loud" great I just sound like him.

"No Ikuto get your lazy butt of the floor and go to the bathroom!"

"And what if I don't?" he chalenged. Well this time will come soon, "If you don't i'm gonna show Amu the picture when you were 'dlagwmuad'" i as going to show her. That picture i always use to make Ikuto do whatever i want. He just groaned and went to the bathroom. I turned to Amu who was all red and confused. "Hey Utau what means 'dlagwmuad'?" If she only know...

"nothing especial" i giggled. "so Amu why are you doing here?" I asked. "Well I came here to talk to Ikuto about Nagi and Rima" i came also for the same reason. "So did he tell you?"

"No, He said he's going to tell me if y-you know..." Okay note to self...my brother has some perverted problems but big!

_**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxxoxooxxoxoxoxooxo**_

**_Ikuto's POV_**

"Ok Ikuto tell us now!" The demon asked. She always have to ruin my fun! Agh! Sometimes i wish that my parents didn't have her. But no! father and mother have to have sex again!

I wish i could have just a moment with Amu, Alone. But she always have the candy freak girl, the annoying petite girl, and the blonde demon following her! On the other hand Nagi and Kukai do the same to me! And they called themselves friends.

"Ikuto!" Amu and Utau said. I sighed. "Okay! Okay!"

"well when Kukai, Nagi, Tadaga-se and I left Rima's party, we went to Nagi's house. He explained us that Kagatami Shun offer him to be his manager and a world tour with him and more famous dancers. So Nagi then said that he really want to go but he can't take Rima with him. So now Nadehiko doesn't know what to choose...Or Rima...or Dancing" I explained then they both stayed silence and then...

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**_Nadehiko's POV_**

Ahh i don't know what to do!?!? Rima or dancing?!? I love Rima so much but i love dancing aswell! I have ignored her now three days. Maybe I should tell her and she will help me to decide! Yeah! I'n gonna call her now or text her. Ok text her. I open my phone and began to type...

_Hope that Rima don't be angry at me..._

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

_**Rima's POV**_

'_Rima-chan you got mail'_

I hear my celphone so I rush to it. I look at the Id and it was Nadehiko!

'_Hi Rima! I'm really sorry that i hadn't seen you this few days but I was sick, hope that i didn't worry you so much. I would like to meet you at the park in five mins, i'll will wait for you answer Rima-koi..._

_Love you forever,_

_Nadehiko_

I smiled. Ii replied back. Finally i'm gonna see him again! I rush down stairs, grabbed my keys and open the door to find...

"Tadase!?" oh man! Just now!?

"Hi Rima-chan! Uhmm can I talk to you, it won't take long!" he said with one of his cheerful smile. I let him in and we sat on the couch. "do you want something to drink?"

"No thanks"

"Ok...so why you came here Tadase?" i really need to go! why don't you talk blondy!

"It's about Nadehiko"

"Nadehiko...?" what is he getting up too?

"Look when the boys and I left your party we went to Nagi's hpuse and he tell to everyone that he just want to marry you because he made a bet with Kukai and Ikuto also because he's going to be leaving Tokyo and going to Europe" I frowned. H-how could he played with my heart!? Why! Why! WHY!? Tadase must be lying but he has a serious face. Tears were cascading down my cheeks.

"I'm sorry Rima...really really sorry..."

"It's okay...I-I have to go now" i grabbed my jacket and run from my house to the park.

_Nadehiko..._

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

_**Nadehiko's POV**_

Where could Rima be!? She said to be in the park in five minutes and it's already pass twenty minutes! What if something happened to her!? Oh shi-

_*sniff*_

Huh? Someone crying i look up and saw Rima! Crying? What's wrong with her? I ran up to her and began to talk,

"Rima! You came I was wondering were where you!" I was about to hug her but she slapped me...

"Don't touch me you lier!" _L-lier..?_

"What are you talking about Rima?"

"Tadase told me everything..." my eyes widened. "How could you just play with my heart! How could you! I thought that you love me! But no! You just use me for a bet!" i never play with her heart and what bet!? That Tadase...

"R-Rima is not what you think! Tadase is just l-" she cut me off.

"Don't talk like that to Tadase! He's not a lier like the soccer freak and the perverted neko or like you! Y-you idiot!" she yelled. I just stay quiet.

"You know what...go where the hell you want to go! I don't wanna see you or talk to you..._I HATE YOU!"_ she yelled for last time and run off. I stood there dumbfounded.

I can't believe what just happened. R-Rima hate me...? and that Tadase! I thought he was my friend.

"Rima wait!" i called her but she just kept going. I went to find her...

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**_Amu's POV_**

"I-I can't believe it..."

"Nadehiko is leaving...?"

Ikuto nodded.

"And Rima know it?" I asked again

"No..."

"Nadehiko is leaving...leaving his friends...leving Rima how could he do that!?" They were both my friends i didn't want to see them seperated...

"Nadehiko hasn't choose yet..." Ikuto said. "He called me that he's going to talk to Rima today about it..." I stood quiet. Also Utau. Ikuto sat next to me and I place my head on his left shoulder and Utau on the right one. We three sighed together. The silence was cut by Ikuto's cellphone.

'Yo' he responed.

'You what!?' he stood quickly.

'Tadase!?' tadase!? What did he do!?

'Oh fuck...they gay dude! Where are you now!?"

"Chasing Rima?' Rima?

'Ok ok i stop repeating what you are saying...' he chuckled

'I wil be right there now...' he the hang up and look at me.

"Wanna go to the park?"

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

_**Rima's POV**_

Shit! Shit! Shit! Why can't he stop chasing me!? He use me right! What else he want!? I ran to a alley way but it was blocked. Damn you alley way! i can't see anything. Why did I enter in here!? I hate dark places!

"Hi Rima-chan..." that voice...

"Tadase!?" i couldn't look at him but if I swear he has a gun!? P-pointing at me!?!?

"W-what do you want?"

"_Kill you..."_

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**_Ikuto's POV_**

That Tadase! How the hell he tell Rima that!? It must be Nadehiko! Not that gay dude! I never did like him! I was now here with Amu, Utau and Kukai in my car heading to the park where Nadehiko told me where he was.

"Ikuto look!" Kukai pointed at Nadehiko who was entering to an alley way. what the hell is he thinking. I parked the car one street away.

"Are you ready Iku-"

"I wanna go too!" fuck you Utau...fuck you....

"Yeah let's go!" now Amu! Who else the car!?

"No you two are going to stay here!"

"B-but!"

"_STAY!"_

"Yeah Utau, Hinamori you must-OW!"

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**_Kukai's POV_**

Utau kick me...on my private part. Shit this hurt! I groaned in pain. Then Utau and Hinamori get off the car and ran to the alleyway.

Wait...

They ran to the alleway!? That's dangerous! What are they thinking!? And where the hell is Ikuto!?!?

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**_Ikuto's POV_**

Utau is surely going to a mad house next week...that idiot kick me on my part just like Kukai. I hate that (A/N: Utau:if you finish the sentence Ikuto...i'm going to ripp your damn face! Ikuto: ...) airhead! (A/N: Ikuto: happy?) and to make things better Utau take Amu to that alleyway! To an alleyway! They are dangerous! Doesn't she watch movies!?!? I stand up and slammed the cars door and ran to the other side seeing Kukai already up. Then he looked at me,

"Ready?"

"Yeah..."

We start to run to the alleyway and then we heard someone screamed in pain....

_Amu!?!? _

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

_**Utau's POV**_

Ikuto and Kukai are surely going to kill me! but i want to help! Even if I don't know what is in there. Great Utau! When Amu and i reached the alleyway we saw Nagi shock, Rima on the floor looking in horror at...

"Tadase!?" I yelled.

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**_Amu's POV_**

"T-Tadase-kun!?" he was in between Rima and Nagi holding a gun towards Rima.

"So you came Utau-chan and _Amu" _i gulped. "It's so happy to see that you join our little party...so who's gonna be first to go?" i began to tremble. I never seen Tadase like that...he was scary...he then began to walk toward Utau and I. We began to back off but we ended on the alleyway wall...

"So _Amu-chan..." _i looked up at his pink eyes. They were angry, hurt and unsure...?

Then he kicked me on my stomache. I screamed and landed on the ground. He start to punch my head and I began to scream more. I heard people shouting my name. I didn't figured it out. Then Tadase start to yelled at me.

"DO YOU UNDERSTAND NOW AMU! HOW I FEEL WHEN YOU WENT WITH THAT SON OF BITCH NEKO! DO YOU FEEL THE PAIN! DO YOU!?!? ANSWER ME!"

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

_**Utau's POV**_

I was shocked. I didn't move...Amu was getting hurt and i stay there watching. What i do!? What i do!?

"Tadase leave Amu alone!" Nadehiko yelled. "She doesn't have to get in this! Is just you and I!"

Tadase then smirked. Weird...and leave Amu and walk to Nadehiko next. I ran up to Amu and she ws bleeding bad.

"Amu!" she didn't answer. I start to panic. "Amu! Amu! Are you alright!?" "Y-yeah..." she aswered. She then cough b-blood!?!? And fainted. This is bad! This is bad! "Utau!" Rima shouted my name and went next to me. Her eyes widened and she began to cry....

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

_**Rima's POV**_

I kneeled next to Utau who was holding a bleeding Amu. I can't believe this...t-this can't be true!? This can't be true! Amu was bleeding. her face began to pale. I shake one of her arm and she just whinned. She must have broken it..

"Utau!"

"Amu!"

I look at the entrance of the alleway and saw Kukai and Ikuto panting heavily. Ikuto then look at our direction and his eyes widened. Also Kukai. Then they ran to us. He push me and Utau and he then stare at Amu. If I was blind I think I saw him starting to cry....

"A-Amu...?"

"...."

"Amu! Please wake up! Stop joking!"

"Ikuto she's-"

"She isn't Kukai!" i cry even more...Amu can't be dead! She can't! Then Ikuto start to unbottoned Amu's bloody shirt, revealing her pale white skin and her bra. Ikuto then leaned his head on her chest to find if her heart is beating.

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**_Ikuto's POV_**

'_dunkun. Dunkun. Dunkun!'_

She is! She is!

'_dunkun. Dunkun. Dunkun!'_

She's alive! I hugged her tightly. I thought i was going to loose her.

"I-Ikuto...I-I can't b-breathe..." I realized the hug and look at her. Her eyes still close and she smiled faintly. "You baka...look what that gay did to you! I thought that I-" she cut me off. "It's o-okay I-Ikuto, i'm f-" she cough...blood.

"_Utau..."_

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

_**Utau's POV**_

She's alive! Thank you god!

"_Utau..._" Ikuto called me. I gulped. He must be angry at me. He's eyes were glaring at me coldly. Then he sigh. "Look I want you to take Amu to the hospital and Rima you g-"

"No! I'm not going!"

"But Rima! You have bruises!"

"And who the hell care!? That gay dude is gonna pay for doingthat to Amu!"

"Do whatever you want! And you Utau take Amu to the hospital! Kukai you go too"

Kukai and I nodded. Ikuto then gave gave Amu a kiss on her forehead and handed her to Kukai. Then we left.

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

_**Nadehiko's POV**_

I glared coldly to Tadase and he just smirked.

"How could you..."

"Did that? Well let's see....I like to see people suffer like I do"

"I thought we were friends Tadase..."

"You thought"

"Why Tadase! Why did you do that!?

"Why...Why....WHY! YOU WANNA KNOW WHY!?!? BECAUSE YOU AND IKUTO STOLE THE PEOPLE I ONLY LOVE! YOU TWO STOLE MY LIFE!"

"you are so damn wrong! " i turned and saw Ikuto. He was really angry. He eyes were full of hated and more hated.

"Look Tadase stop playing games already! I already told you that I love you like a brother! Amu also told you! But you just neally tried to kill her! Where is the kind Tadase! Where is he!?" Rima....

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" Tadase screamed. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU RIMA! YOU CHOOSE THAT GIRL BOY INSTEAD! WHY RIMA!? WHY!?"

"Because I love Nadehiko! I love him!" Rima yelled. A little embarrased I might add. I look back at Tadase he was strating to fume.

"THAT'S IT!" He grabbed hi gun. "I'M GONNA KILL YOU ALL!" We, Ikuto, Rima and I were shock. He then pointed the gun to Rima. My eyes widened.

"DIE MY DEAR RIMA! DIE!!"

'_**BANG!'**_

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

_**Rima's POV**_

I shut my eyes tightly. I was sure going to die. I waited to the impact but it never came.

"Nadehiko!" Ikuto shouted. If I didn't get hit then it was. I open my eyes and saw...

Nadehiko infront of me smiling faintly bleeding a lot. More than Amu

"I always love y-you Rima..." My eyes widened. "t-that's w-why i want to m-marry you b-because I will s-sacrifice myself just to safe y-you...R-Rima...remember-" he start falling to the ground. Ikuto catch him.

"....remember...that....I....love you...." then he closed his eyes.

I stare in horror at him....

Naggy...

Naggy....

"NAGGI!!!"

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

"Rest in peace..." i place the flowers infront of my _Fiance _grave. It has passed four month since that day...thanks god Amu got alright. She's still in the hospital. I think she's going out tommorow. I sighed. But Nadehiko...he's just in another place. A wonderfull place that he's going to live from now on...i always visit he's grave. Even if it rains I always come.

Tadase is also dead too. You guys should see Ikuto beating him by hurting Amu and for killing Nadehiko. He must be in hell. Even though he did that...i also bring flowers to his tomb. I stared for the last time to Nadehiko's tomb and smiled.

_I surely going to miss him...._

_He was my life...._

_My everthing...._

_I wish he could be here now..._

_At my side..._

_Us and our future son..._

_I want him to know..._

_That I...._

_love you..._

_Fujisaki Nadehiko...._

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Ikutoluver291: t-the end....*sniff***

**Amu: i-it was s-so...*sniff***

**Ikuto: s-sad...*sniff***

**Amu: I want a hug! **

**Ikuto: Me too!**

**Amu & Ikuto: *hugs***

**Ikutoluver291: h-hope you enjoy it guys! *sniff* sorry for the g-grammar mistakes! P-please R&R! *cries* i want a hug aswell!**

**Ikuto & Amu: c-come here then! **

***hug each other***

**Rima & Nadehiko: T-thanks for reading!**

**TwT**


End file.
